TKU: New Whirlpool
by Twin Konoha Universe
Summary: My rendition of New Whirlpool by my brother.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night no one would ever forget, the Kyubbi was attacking Konoha and everyone knows the rest right? Well, what everyone doesn't know is that there was another Konoha, a twin if you will. But the twin universe had something a little different about it. The males were female and some of the females were male. Anbu had seen two babies with the same seals on their torsos. They were crying because they were cold and lonely. One of the Anbu had grabbed one of the children and another had grabbed the other one.

They were taken somewhere safe before Sarutobi could make a mistake that could cost the children their lives. Once the Anbu had appeared at the Namikaze manor, a beautiful woman was there along with her protégé waiting on them. "Bring them both in," she said. "Quickly! I will not lose my grandchildren!" She had long blond hair in twin ponytails, caramel colored eyes and a diamond mark on her forehead. She was tall and well, let's just say, well endowed. She was in a blue over coat, a white sleeveless gi, black pants and shoes.

The protégé had dark red hair and brown eyes; she was dressed in a brown kimono, black socks and sandals. The ninjas had come in with the babies and they took the kids from them. Both of the babies were blond and beautiful. "Well," she said. "Let's check and see if they are alright Chizune."

"Yes ma'am," they took them a room and unwrapped them only to find out that one was male and the other, female. They both had the same seals on their stomachs and had whisker marks on their faces making them really cute.

"I think we'll call the little ones Naruto and Naru." Said the grandmother.

"Lady Tsao," said a female Anbu. "The council is going to be asking questions about what had happened and the location of the children."

"I know that damned Sarutobi is going to the council with this and they're going to want blood." Just then there was a knock on the door and Chizune opened it to see a young woman with pale eyes and dressed in regal robes. She had long black hair and was around 6 months pregnant.

"Oh hello Maki-sama, please come in." She said, Maki Hyuga was not only the head of the Hyuga clan but she was also a shinobi priestess. She didn't walk in; she glided in, "I shall get Tsao-sensei." She gently assisted Maki to a soft couch and left to get her mistress. Once she did they sat down and talked about what was on her mind.

"Tsao," said Maki. "I have a proposition for you, you don't have to answer now but think about it."

Tsao raised an eyebrow, "what is it?" She said.

"I wish for the Namikaze and Hyuga clans to be merged. My son and Naru to be betrothed." Before Tsao could answer, Chizune had come in with Hiashi's wife Hana.

"Who are you?" Hana said to Maki.

"I am Maki Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan." Said Maki, "basically I'm the female twin of your husband, Hiashi." Hana was in stunned silence, "let me guess why you are here Hyugga-san. You want a betrothal between Naruto and your daughter?"

"Y-Yes, I would." They looked to Tsao, "well since you are the acting clan head."

Tsao sighed, "Alright. They will be betrothed, BUT it is up to them if they want to marry understood? No pressure."

"Yes Tsao-sama." They said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**4 years later**)

Naruto and Naru were playing in the manor when Tsao had called them to the study. "Now I am going to teach you how to use our clans' jutsus." She said they were happy.

"Really Granny?" said Naruto.

"You'll train us?" said Naru.

"Yes dears, I will train you." So she kept her word and started to train them in their clans' jutsus. The one she started with was the 'Time Stop' jutsus. This helped them out one night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cloud ninjas were kidnapping Hinata and Hinato from their respective clans Naru and Naruto were walking home with Tsao when they had heard some thing. Naru had seen a group of ninja with the Hyugga and Hyuga heirs. "Granny over there!" She said, they looked and saw that they were about to run when Naruto and Naru freezed time, stanched the heirs and attacked them with taijutsu that she taught them breaking the kidnappers bones.

Once time started again, the kidnappers fell to the ground, coughing up blood. That was when Anbu had caught up with them and arrested them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Through the years, Naruto and Naru had continued their training. They went in to Darkness Slayer and Storm Master jutsus which made them the pride to the 'Twin' Council. But the civilian council did not like that idea of the twins having so much power and demanded Tsao seal their memories up. Which was a huge mistake on their part, the Twin Ninja councils had over ruled them and the twins continued their training.

Then they had started to realize that they were in tune with holy artifacts and Devil Slayer weapons. They also started up on chain combos with all three of their family jutsus. They learned about their enemies and allies, to know how to treat them. They were ready to become genin.

Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a bright early morning as Naruto and Naru were sparing with their whips and jutsus. They were trying to increase their pain tolerance and their speed. After they were done, they went in to the house and Tsao had healed them so they could be ready to go to school. Naru was dressed in a shirt, cargo pants, boots, a vest and a trench coat. Naruto put on the same thing but his boots were combat boots, they got armed and ready to go.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there, they sat down at the seats and waiting for the others to come in. Once the others did, it was time for the exams. They were passing with flying colors and at the top of the class, so far. Their targeting was superb and their jutsu was incredible. Now it was time for the taijutsu part of the exam. Naruto, Naru, Hinata and Hinato were sitting down and discussing some things. They were laughing and enjoying the way things were going.

"Naruto you're up." Said Iruka, the exam teacher.

"Well wish me luck guys." He said.

"Luck." They said and laughed.

"Oh very funny guys." He walked in to the exam room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto walked in to the room and saw who he was against. It was Sasuke, "you have only gotten lucky dobe!" He said, "Once I'm done with you maybe Naru will help me bring in strong males in to the Uchiha clan instead of having all those whores in it!" Naruto just looked at him and laughed.

"You shouldn't try to be so tough Sasuke," he said. "Everyone knows the true power of the clan lies with the females of the clan." Sasuke got mad and attacked him that was when Naruto used his 'Time Stop' jutsu. Everything froze, except for Naruto and he just strolled up to him. "This will only take a minute. Even the great Uchiha clan has to face the ravages of time." He swung his sword clock-wise and threw it up into the air with the blade pointed down above Sasuke's head. He pulled out his pocket watch, "and time marches on. " Sasuke was hit with 12 slashes, then before Sasuke fell Naruto charged up and jumped up in the air. "BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER OF THE NAMIKAZE/ UZUMAKI CLANS! **HOLY CROSS!**" The elaborate crosses hit the Uchiha male heir knocking him back into a huge cross locking him on to it.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes seeing Naruto with one of his hands surrounded by lightening. He shook his head, Naruto nodded his head. "I win." He said, "LIGHTENING JUTSU: ANGLED..." Then Naruto punched the ground, "GEYSER!" sending an angled geyser of lightening towards the one place where lightening was attracted to, the metal cross Sasuke was on frying him and shattered the cross sending him to his knees. Then he fell on his face, the proctors were in shock.

"Uh Naruto, what was that?" Asked Iruka.

"A little something I came up with." Said Naruto, "I call it the 'Pride of the clans'. You think that's cool, wait till you see Naru-nee-chan's." he grabbed his head band and left.

'Damn it!' thought Mizuki. 'He passed! That slut won't pass and I'll use her!' Then Naru walked in to the room.

"Okay, I'm here so who am I fighting?" She said, just then Sakura walked in. "Oh come on, seriously?"

"She's the only one left." Said Iruka, Mizuki was eating floor.

'Why couldn't it be Natsuko?' He thought, Naru walked got ready to fight and Sakura threw a punch and Naru blocked it and started her 'Time Stop' jutsu.

"This will only take a minute." She said, "Girls like you gives us kunoichi a bad name." She stabbed Sakura 12 times, "and time marches on." Sakura felt the stabs and was on her hands and knees, and then Naru threw a bottle of water and shattered it with her whip, "**HOLY RAIN!**" the entire room was storming with holy water hitting Sakura and burning her until she was in a puddle of water. Then Naru brought up a lightening charged hand. "LIGHTENING JUTSU: RAISING PILLAR!" Sakura was in a pillar of lightening and she was out cold.

"Let me guess," said Iruka. "'Pride of the Clans'?"

"Gee Iruka-sensei, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Naru grabbed her head band and left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, they had sat down and waited on the announcements Iruka and Mizuki had walked in to the room. "Congratulations to you all." Said Iruka, "I will make the announcements of the Rookies of the year after lunch." With that everyone had went to eat. Later they came be in to the room and sat back at their normal places. "Okay," said Iruka. "The announcement for the 'Rookies of the year', they are Naruto and Naru Namikaze." Half the class was in shock and outrage while the other half cheered.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" said a certain banshee. "Those to dobes are…" That as when she was knocked out by a punched to the back of the head by her own twin. She was more beautiful that Sakura had a d-cup bust line and was dressed in sports bra, black and red tights and a vermillion trench coat. (1) Her name was Natsumi Haruno.

"It was a matter of time that they would get that rank." She said, "I mean look at them they are the children of our heroes and they are not going to be 'Rookies of the year'? Please, I'm more shocked that Sasuke's even in the top ten." Sasuke glared at her and she glared back, "don't even try it Sasgay. Anyway," she walked over to Naruto and plopped in to his lap, "congratulations To-kun. As promised, you get me for the night."

"Hey Nat-chan," said Ino. "That's not fair I promised myself to him as well!"

"I wanted Naruto-kun, t-to be m-my first." Said Hinata, some of the girls started to argue about who get Naruto first until Naru stopped them.

"Ladies, Hinata did promise my brother first but can't we all just share him?" She said, they nodded and agreed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Why did you say that Naru-chan?" Said Naruto, as they were walking home.

"I wanted them to have you bro." She said, "I wanted you to know that Obaa-chan and I aren't the only ones who do love you."

Continued

Picture Natsumi like Sakura in 'Uzumaki of Hellsing'.


End file.
